Carrie Anne
by Robin Kennedy
Summary: CHAPTER 8!Sam is having the WORST day of her life. It's raining,it's her birthday,and her ceiling caves in. Can it get any worse? Oh yea. Her husband is dead too.I do not own the Outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I know this is really short. Don't hate me. This is my first ever story! Please Review!**

_Lord, why him? My Joseph. Gone. He supposed to come home. Today._ I feel the hot tears running down my cheek. The worst part is, our baby girl is going to be without a father.

…..

_"Leaving?" I said, "What about the baby?" _

_"It will only be a few months. I'll come back. I promise." He leaned down and kissed my cheek._

_"Fine," I said begrudgedly, "Well, what should we name her?" _

_"Her? We're having a girl!" He picked me up and swirled me around. "Hmmm... How about Carrie? Carrie Anne Smith!" He looked up expectantly just as I made a face. _

_"I don't know. I was thinking Juliet." This time he made a face. Then an idea came to him._

_"How about we flip for it. Heads, you pick. Tails, I do." _

_"You're on." I said. He reached into his pocket and flipped the coin. It landed in the palm of his right hand. _

_"Heads! I win!" I yelled victoriously._

_"I guess that's a good thing." He told me in defeat, but with a smile on his face._

_"It is?" I said cautiously. What is he getting at?_

_"Of course! I wouldn't want our little girl to have a tail!" We laughed for what seemed like hours. We laughed until we cried. _

…

That was the last time I was truly happy. But I know three things now. Firstly, he broke his promise. Secondly, I will never forget him. And finally, our daughters name is going to be Carrie Anne Smith. I got up only to feel Carrie nudge me. "I know. I miss him, too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" I say into the telephone.

"Sam! Guess what?" It's my best friend Cassandra. We call her Cassy or Cass for short.

"Hey Cass. Let me guess. You ran away and joined the circus!" I can almost see her rolling her eyes as she lets out a sigh. This is my mandatory response to, "Guess what?"

"No…It's January 27th! Happy Birthday!" Yeah. It's my birthday. And exactly three months after Joe's death.

"Thanks." I reply sadly.

"Oh no. It's been three months, hasn't it?" I nod my head but the remember she can't see me, so I say,

"Yeah. Cass, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Whatever you need,"

"Can you spend the day with me?" My voice cracks on the last word and I break into a sob. Stupid hormones. But I know that I'm lying to myself and just await the response of my friend.

"I'm on my way."

….

When Cassy finally gets to my house, she finds me on my porch, just waiting for her.

"Sam! What are you doing out here?" She asks sitting down next to me.

"I got claustrophobic, so I came out. I _was_ going to check on the horses, but I just didn't have it in me to."

"Come on. Let's go inside and have a nice cup of Hot Chocolate." Even though it isn't that cold outside, I agree. Sure, it might feel chilly to someone from Oklahoma, but I grew up in New England. The place where people wear short-shorts in 50˚ weather. Cass grew up there with me. Along with my other friends, Mandy, Helen, Liz, and Bella. We've been best friends since 7th grade. I met my husband there, too.

In any event, hot chocolate has always been my choice drink on a bad day, and Cassy knows me better than anyone else.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?"Cassy asks. Of course, she is already picking out my favorite movie, Dear John. I sit down on my couch and curl my feet under me. While the commercials and adds before the movie are playing, she starts making the hot chocolate. Not the fake kind with just water and powder, the real kind with milk.

"I really appreciate you coming over, Cass."

"It's no problem at all. I know you're in love with me!" She peaks her head around the corner with a HUGE smile on her face. I can't help but smile back. This has been our joke since I don't remember when.

"I can always count on you to bring my smile back."

"It's your prize quality. Even when you're sad you can't keep a smile off your face for long. It's not hard to bring back."

"I can't tell if you're being humble or really complementing me." By this time she's down on the couch. She nudges me with her elbow a little bit just as the movie begins.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie it starts thundering and lightning. I am terrified of lightning, so I grab the nearest blanket and curl up underneath it. And then, to make this the _worst_ birthday ever, my ceiling caves in. We both scream and run to look at the hole. It looks to be about a yard in diameter and I know I can't fix it for now.

"I'll call the roofers." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a really long time, but I have a life, too! A few announcements please. To my friends Rae Reegan, ****Chase01****, Jasmine James, ****The Purple Goldfish, thanks for the support! And to ****TheNightimeSky****, thank you for the feedback. It helped me a lot. **** Anyway, Read on! **

When I open the door, I see a large, muscular man waiting there. I am a little intimidated and frightened, and my senses tell me to close the door now. Not only is he HUGE, but his blue-gray eyes are hard and cold.

"Hi. I'm Darry Curtis. I'm here about a hole in the roof…" He said questioningly in a deep voice.

"Ah, yes. I'm Sam," I stretch out my hand and shake his. "Come on in, please. I'll show you where the hole is." I step back from the door and he follows me in. "I don't know what happened. It just… caved in."

"Well, it looks like I can fix it. Here is what it will cost…" He tears a piece of paper out of his notebook.

"Cass, come here," I call into the living room. She emerges from the hallway and crosses the room to my side.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I can do this. Not with the medical bills for the baby," I say quietly to her. Mr. Curtis is still in the room and I can't tell if he is listening to us or really examining the hole in the ceiling.

"Well, you can't just leave the hole in the ceiling!" She says just as quietly.

"True." Louder I say, "Mr. Curtis?" He looks at me with an amused look. What did I say? Anyway, this look is nicer and made him real handsome actually.

"It's Darry. Call me Darry."

"Alright then Darry. Well, the thing is, I don't think I can afford this," I say sheepishly. Cassy puts her hand on my arm.

"Hey! Sam can cook for you!" Cass says. I look at her a little alarmed, but she just ignores me and keeps looking at Darry.

"Won't your husband mind?" He asks me.

"No," I say with a sad smile. "I don't think he will mind." Darry looks questioningly between Cassy and me and then asks, "What? Why?" He automatically wishes he hadn't asked. Like he is afraid I'll think he meant to accuse my husband of something terrible.

"No, it's okay," I say. Darry seems relieved. "My husband just isn't here to care anymore." Darry mulls over this and then takes on a shocked and regretful look.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. I know how losing someone feels. I lost my parents a while back." Shock fills me. This man I don't even know just got very personal with me.

Before I know what's happening, I am moving closer to him. I say in a small voice, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to pay part and work the rest off. Cassy is right. I _can_ cook. I can buy the food and cook for your family. Just tell me when to start."

"How about you come over tonight and meet my family, get a feel for them. I'm sure they'll be very excited to have you." Cassy gives me a reassuring look and then turns to Darry.

"I would like to see you license please. Also, I'm going to need to know if you have a criminal record and/or if you smoke. My friend is pregnant, as you can see, and does not do well around that kind of stuff. And as another request, _smile_ every now and then. Sam is a person who likes happy paces and people." Cassy stalks out of the room to get who knows what.

"If that's the truth, then you're going to love my brother." And then, a shocking thing happens. The coldness melts away and a big. Genuine smile spreads across his face. You know what? Darry has a real nice smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter is a little bit longer. YAY! Anyway, in this chapter I mention a book that wouldn't exist in the 1960's. Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling existed then for this chapter. Now Read On! REVIEW!**

As we approach the house, I start to feel a little nervous. I KNEW I should have brought Cassy with me! I hope that they will like me. It would make my life as a "maid" much easier.

"Okay, so. Um…." Darry stutters.

"What?" I ask. Why does he seem so nervous?

"Well, we kind of have a… infestation." Darry looks over at me cautiously to asses my reaction. I keep my face calm and cool, as not to give away that I am freaking out inside. As soon as I can trust my voice I say,

"What kind of infestation? Like rats, or bugs, or… spiders?" I am so afraid of spiders. Once when I was younger, I saw a tiny spider and sat on my bed in the fetal position until my dad came in and killed it for me. Of course, Darry just laughs and says,

"No. No rats, or bugs, or… spiders," he gulps before he says spiders. He is making fun of me. "We have what you call a hood infestation."

"A what infestation? I have heard of many things but NEVER a hood infestation." This is the weirdest thing I have ever heard. "And you were just making fun of me!"

"Okay, I was. What I mean is that we have some friends that like to hang out at our house a lot. Yeah, don't be too scared by Dallas. He is just… intimidating."

"Okay…. That was a weird explanation." Now I am even more nervous, if that's possible.

"Here we are. They should all be home by now. Just walk right on in; I'll catch up in a few seconds."

"Okay." I walk up the steps and open the front door. On the floor is a grown man watching… Mickey? Strange, but okay.

"Hello Darry!" The man turns around for a split second to greet me and does a double take. "Hey! You are NOT Darry! What gives?" Just then Darry walks up behind me. "Hey Darry, is this your new girlfriend?" I can see where he might think that. Darry wasn't expecting me to be right in front of the door and almost walked right into me. He was now standing with one hand on my shoulder trying to regain his balance.

"No, Two-Bit. This is Sam. She is going to cook for us for a little while. She is not my girlfriend." I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Well this is embarrassing. To me he says, "This is what I mean when I say 'hood infestation.'"

"AH! I am HURT!" Two-Bit has his hand over his heart and walks out of the room with an appalled look on his face. The next person that walks in is a handsome young man with blonde hair.

"Sam, this is my brother Sodapop. Sodapop, this is Sam." Sodapop walks over with a big smile on his face and takes my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam."

"Nice to meet you, too. Sodapop, you say?"

"Yeah, my parents were very original." He chuckles a little bit.

"I like your name. It certainly isn't something I'm going to forget." To Darry I say, "I like your brother, he has such nice manners."

"Well I like you, too. Um, Darry. Is this your-"

"No Soda. Sam is not my girlfriend." Darry says a little annoyed. I laugh a little bit and Darry looks over a little bit confused. "Anyway, where is the rest of the gang? They need to meet Sam."

"Um, Steve is in the kitchen, Pony is in his room, Dally is in the bathroom, and you know where Two-Bit is. Why do we all need to meet Sam?"

"Because Sam will be cooking for us for a little while."

"Um, Darry. Can I talk to you?" I pull him away from the door. "I was thinking maybe I could clean, too. You, know. Kind of like a maid." I watch his face to see his reaction.

"If you really want to. Just warning you though, some of the guys are slobs."

"That's okay."

"Um… What did I just miss?" Soda is peering over confused.

"Well, it turns out I am going to be cleaning for you guys, too." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Good to know. Should I go get the guys?" He asks Darry. Darry looks over at me. He seems to be contemplating something.

"Yeah, that would be nice. We will be right here when you get back."

"Okay." Sodapop walks to the stairs and shouts, "Hey! Pony! Get your butt down here! Darry brought home a girl! That goes for everyone in this house!" Before Darry could say anything else four guys come into the room yelling things like, "Way to go Darry!" and, "Is she hot?" I feel myself blushing again. I am pretty sure my cheeks are the shade of tomatoes.

"Hey Darry. Nice catch." A man with blonde hair walks up to me and puts his arm around me. I shift uncomfortably under his arm. "Just one thing. She is pregnant. How long has she been your girlfriend?"

"Okay, that is enough. Sam isn't my girlfriend. She is here to cook and clean for us. Just for a little bit. And just because she is here to cook and clean doesn't mean you guys can leave things lying around. Oh for goodness sakes, Dallas. Take your arm off her. You're scaring the poor lady." The man who is apparently called Dallas takes his arm off me and I step a little closer to Darry. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just a little frazzled." Sodapop walks over and gives me hug.

"It's okay. Welcome to our home. That over there is Dally, you already know him. The greasy guy with just a vest on is Steve. The guy watching Mickey is Two-Bit, and the boy with reddish-brown hair is my brother Pony. Guys, this is Sam." A chorus of heys sounds through the room.

"So, Sam. What is your favorite book?" asks Pony in a shy voice. I laugh and reply,

"I don't really have a favorite book. I have a favorite series. Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. What is your favorite book?"

"Well, uh. I don't-" Pony stuttered.

"You don't have to tell me. Well, I think I'm going to like working for you guys. Only if Dallas keeps his hands off me, that is." I smile at Dallas and he says,

"Don't hate the playa, hate the game." We all laugh and Dally smirks.

"Yup, I'm definitely going to like it here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so nobody gets confused, I would like to mention that this chapter is from Darry's POV. Next, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome and very talented friend Jasmine James! She just helps me out so much and is a great friend. Anyway, go ahead and read! I know you want to.**

I walk downstairs and am startled by the sight in the kitchen. Sam is at the oven pulling something out of it. She turns around and says, "Oh, good morning Darry. You are just in time for breakfast. I just pulled these cinnamon buns out of the oven so they are still pretty hot." Cinnamon buns. That's what I smelled coming down the stairs. Although, I assumed it was Pony making special toast that an exchange student made us once. I didn't expect Sam to be here this early.

"Thank you. You know, you don't have to be here this early in the morning." Sam steps around the table and is heading towards the stairs. She turns towards me and says,

"Oh, I know. I am such an early riser. Plus, I miss being at work with a schedule to follow." She tucks her light brown hair behind her ear. The light waves fall perfectly around her shoulders and the light coming in from the window is hitting her perfectly so she looks like she is glowing. "Anyway," she continues, "I am going to go wake the boys up. They need to get ready for school. Plus, if I wait any longer, their food is going to be cold by the time they get down here." With that she turns and heads up the stairs.

Wow. She looks so pretty today. And the way the light from the windows hit her. Wow. That is all I have to say. Wait a minute, our shades o the window are closed. No light is streaming in. That is kind of weird and doesn't make any sense. My thoughts are cut short by the sound of feet racing down the stairs. Soda and Pony get to the table and reach for cinnamon buns. Just as they are about to pull them off the tray, Sam walks in and says,

"Not so fast. Grab a plate from the table and put the bun on top of that. I do not want a bunch of crumbs on the table and/or on the floor. I just cleaned there." Sam sits down at the table next to me. "You would think they never get fed by the way they practically jumped over one another in their race to get down here." She shakes her head and watches the boys eat.

"Sam, aren't you going to have one?" I ask confused to why she isn't eating anything.

"Oh, no thank you. I am not a breakfast person. I can't eat anything before 9:00. I'm just having some water." She pulls out a canister and opens the top. She takes a swig and puts it back on the floor.

"Sam, how far along are you?" Sodapop asks.

"Soda, that's kind of personal, don't you think." I say.

"Oh, no. It is perfectly fine. I am eight months along. And as an answer to your next question, it is a girl." Sam makes small circles on her belly and is smiling at Soda. Soda just looks bewildered.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" He asks.

"Come closer, it's a secret." Soda leans in towards her. Pony and I are both straining our ears to hear what she says next. "I knew because I'm magical!" She pulls away laughing and Soda, Pony, and I laugh along with her.

"No seriously, how did you know?" Soda asks after he's done laughing.

"Do you think I would lie to you? Smart kid. Just kidding. Well, I knew because those are the first two questions people ask me when they see me."

"Oohhhhh! Okay!"

"What are you going to name her?" Pony asks.

"Carrie Anne. First name Carrie, middle name Anne. It was my husband's choice." Sam finishes in a soft voice. She looks down at her lap. I look at the boys and it clicks with both of them at the same time.

"Oh," Pony says quietly. "That is a very pretty name." Soda moves closer to her and puts an arm around her shoulders. She leans into it and starts crying quietly.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to ruin your morning. I'll just go and come back later." Sam starts to get up, but she is brought back down by Soda.

"You're doing anything but ruining our morning. Now we get to go off to work and school knowing that we made a girl feel better. And we'll get to come home to your smiling face and know that there is a special bond between us. You might have started the day as working for us, but now you're our family. A mother-like figure. Heck, you are a mother! So wipe those tears off your face and enjoy the rest of the morning, okay?" Sam brings her hands to her face and wipes off the tears. She sniffles a few times and then turns to Soda smiling.

"Thank you Soda. I really needed to hear that. Oh look at the time! You guys are going to be late! Hurry up, now. Get dressed." With that the boys run up the stairs and go get ready. I already got ready before I came down. "Such wonderful boys, they are. You are so lucky to have them as brothers." She picks up our plates and puts them in the sink. She starts the water and waits for it to heat up.

"Yeah, they're alright. Smart, too. Except sometimes Ponyboy there doesn't use his head. Let me help you with that."

"No, it's quite alright…" She trails off and takes a look at my face. "On second thought, I could use some help with drying the dishes." I walk over and pick up a clean towel and start drying dishes that she has already washed.

"Awwww. Isn't this a cute picture? Mom and Dad cleaning the dishes together. Where is my camera when I need it?" Sodapop suddenly says. I look over at Sam and she is smiling and blushing. One thing I really like about Sam is that whenever she smiles, she really means it. It even makes her sparkly light blue eyes smile. I can't help but laugh and Sodapop and Sam look over at me with incredulity.

"What? I'm allowed to laugh, too." I say defending myself.

"Well, it certainly wasn't a reaction I was prepared for," says Soda. "I was preparing to run away!"

"Okay, but why did you look so astonished, Sam?"

"It just seemed like a random time for you to laugh. I haven't known you that long, but it seemed to me that it takes a lot for you to laugh." She is looking straight into my eyes with a sense of wonder. To me it's almost as if she can see into my sole. Okay, that was a little melodramatic, but you know what I mean.

"Well, anyway, Darry, we have to go to work. See you later, Sam!"

"Bye! Have a good day!" She calls after us.

…

"Hey, Darry. How was your morning?" asks my friend Bill.

"Pretty good. I got to spend time with Sam." I say.

"Sam? Like Samantha?" I nod my head. "Sense when did you get a girlfriend? And why didn't you tell me?"

"She isn't my girlfriend." I mumble.

"It sounds like you want her to be your girlfriend."

"I don't know. I think I do, but, her husband-"

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA! You like a MARRIED WOMAN! That is just not right, man."

"You didn't let me finish bozo. I was going to say her husband just died."

"How long has it been?"

"I don't know, like three months maybe?" I say.

"Well, I think that might be enough time."

"Really? Well, she did blush every time someone said anything that suggested we were a couple. Yeah, maybe it is enough time. Should I ask her out?"

"In a few days. Give her time to get comfortable with your family and you. And don't make it seem to formal, ask her if she wants to hang out, just the two of you. That way she is eased into the whole 'dating thing'."

"Cool. So, how was your morning?"

"Really?"

**Okay, I hope you liked that chapter, soooo REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Back on Sam's POV! YAY! Okay, second chapter of the day. Progress people, progress! Oh and one more thing, Journey exists. Oh! And a few days have passed so Sam is getting to know the Curtis' better.**

I have been cleaning all day and the one time I start dancing around the living room, Ponyboy walks in. And on top of that I am singing "Don't Stop Believing," by Journey. I turn around and I see Pony keeled over on the ground shaking with silent laughter.

"What, you've never seen a lady singing Journey?" I ask him.

"No," he says between fits of laughter. "It's not that. It's just the fact that I come home to a lady singing Journey and doing ballet at the same time. I don't know how it's possible."

"Well, it turns out that I grew up as a ballerina and I love that song. I can do ballet to _anything._ Um, aside from that, Pony, I would like to speak with you."

"What about?" Pony steps closer with curiosity.

"Why don't we sit down in the kitchen?" We walk to the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Am I in trouble?" Pony asks.

"No, not exactly. I am just concerned for your health. I have noticed that you smoke." I watch his face for his reaction. He seems surprised.

"Did Darry put you up to this?" He asks. I start laughing because this is probably something Darry would ask me to do.

"No, he didn't put me up to this. I just wanted to talk to you about the habit. Have you ever been in a fire, Pony?" He nods his head.

"My friend Johnny and I were in a fire a few years back. We are both okay, just a little scarred. Johnny moved away, though."

"Okay, so you know that the smoke is more likely to kill you than the fire itself. Well, that's exactly what you are doing when you smoke. The effect isn't quite as apparent or quick, but it does the same exact thing."

"How do you know that?"

"I went to an Ivy League college and took courses on human and animal health. I know what smoke does to people and I don't think you should doubt me, I'm a doctor."

"Oh, okay. Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I think you should slowly ease yourself off the amount of cigarettes you smoke in a day, and then a week, and then a month, and then you won't be dependent on cigarettes anymore."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good. Why don't we go take a walk?" Ponyboy looks at me and says,

"I don't know. What if we get jumped? I don't think they're really going to pay attention to you as a threat." I look at him and stand up.

"Don't worry about that, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." And with that we get up and leave the house.

…..

Pony and I have been walking for a while. We are heading towards my barn. This is where I keep all the animals that need to stay overnight for a while. We are almost there when some finely dressed boys which Pony calls Socs, roll up in a car. They stop and get out of the car.

"I knew we were going to get jumped," Pony says quietly under his breath.

"We are not going to get jumped," I say just as quietly. In the time it took for this exchange to take place the Socs start circling around us. "Hello boys. Nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's a nice day. Chilly, though. What's a pretty little thing like you doing with a greaser?"

"Just hanging out. What are you fine boys doing out?"

"Just out for a drive. Hey greaser come here."

"No thank you. I really don't feel like getting beat up today." Pony says.

"Oh, is that why you're here? Well, I'm gonna tell you something. Nobody is going to lay a hand on my boy." I step in front of Pony and the Socs step forward.

"Really threatening from someone who can't their toes." One Soc steps forward and grabs my arm. "Now move aside and this will be a lot simpler."

"Get your hands off me."

"No!"

"I'm warning you; get your filthy hands off me."

"Watch it lady!" His hand tightens around my arm.

"I warned you." With that I grab his wrist twist my arm and push up. He finds himself with his arm bent backward and in a lot of pain.

"Ow! Let go!"

"Maybe, if you leave us alone!" He yanks his arm from my grasp and turns back to his friends.

"I don't think we're going to go."

"Hey, do you guys know about bear attacks?" They all nod their heads, confused. "Well, did you know that most bear attacks are from female bears? And that most bears attacks are near bear dens? Well, with that information, you can assume what a mother bear will do to protect her cubs."

"Ooo, I'm scared. Your just a stupid broad!"

"Stupid. Broad?" I am shaking with anger now. "I am not a stupid broad. I went to an Ivy League college, a place where the only way you guys can get in is if you buy your way in. I own my own business. I had a husband in the military and he taught me hand-to-hand combat. I am a strong, intelligent, and independent _woman_ and you will get off of my land before I call the police and report you for harassment!" If this was a TV show there would be a cheering sound effect.

"Your land? We are on a sidewalk," says a Smart-Alec of a boy.

"On a sidewalk in front of a farm. This is my farm. I own this part of the sidewalk. Oh look, there is a payphone right here. And look at this, I have a quarter. Now I'm stepping closer…." I put the quarter in the pay phone and dial 911. "Hello, I would like to speak with a police officer. Thank you. Hi, I would like to report harassment. Yes, physical harassment. I am at Smith's Animal Care Center. Yes thank you." I hang up the phone. "The police are on their way."

"Um, guys, we should get out of here. I don't want to get arrested." And with that the Socs run away.

"Huh, I didn't even have to use my pepper spray. Cool."

"Yeah, that was awesome! They didn't even lay a hand on me. Oh, that Soc left a bruise on your arm. We should go, shouldn't we?"

"Sure, let's go home."

"Oh, wait, what about the cops?"

"Oh, that? Don't worry, this phone is broken. See, I even got my quarter back." I pull a quarter out and Pony laughs.

"You, my friend, are a genius."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been a while. School has been crazy and then I was sick, so I didn't write. Anyway, I am back now! YAY! This one is for Jasmine James. You ROCK!**

I hear a knock on my door at 5:30 am. Of course I am already up because I am going to be heading over to the Curtis' soon. I open the door to see my good friend Cassy, which is a surprise because Cassy isn't a morning person.

"Hey Cass, what's up?" I ask confused. She steps into my house and seems really excited about something.

"Oh my gosh, guess what I found on the street? Actually don't guess. Handcuffs!"

"Oh cool!" I say. Just then she locks the handcuffs around my wrist and her wrist.

"Ha ha, now we are bound together!" She says with a joking smile.

"Very funny. I have to go to work though, so I need to be unbound."

"Okay, okay. I'll unlock us." Cassy looks at our wrists and then say confused, "I can't find the button." My heart skips a beat.

"What do you mean, button? These are real cuffs, you need a key!"

"What? Opps." She looks at me and I glare at her.

"Cassandra, you better be kidding right now. I need to go to work!"

"Okay, I can tell you are angry. Unfortunately, I am not kidding, so, we are bound together. I guess it is take a friend to work today!" She says with a smile in attempt to calm me down. I grab my coat and start to walk out the door.

"Come on, I'm going to be late."

…

I walk in and Darry is sitting in the kitchen. Normally in their house, whoever is up first makes breakfast. Because I make them their meals and clean for them, I told Darry that rule no longer applies as long as I work there.

"Hey Sam…. and Cassy?" he says confused. He is obviously confused as to why I have "brought" Cassy with me.

"Hey Darry," I say back to him.

"Well I certainly feel welcomed. Thanks a lot Darry!" Cassy says sarcastically. I look at her with a "Really?" type of look.

"What?" Darry says. "Sam, would you mind explaining what is going on here?" He asks me. By this time I have already started to make breakfast. I put the carton of eggs down on the counter and look at him.

"Well, at 5:30 this morning, Cassy came over my house and showed me some handcuffs she found. She then proceeded to put the hand cuffs on each of our wrists, binding us together. After that she figured out that she needed a key to unlock the handcuffs with, which she didn't have. And that brings us to why Cassy is here at work with me." Darry is just looking at me and then he turns his gaze over to Cassy.

"Smart," he says to her. He is trying to keep a straight face but then starts cracking up. "I'm sorry," he says through deep chuckles. "I have never heard of that happening to anybody." He continues laughing for a few more minutes and then calms down. He then stands up, strides over to where we are standing, and grabs my arm. The arm that is linked with Cassy's arm.

"Hey, I need that arm to cook with," I tell Darry. He looks at my face and back down at the cuffs.

"Hold on, I am looking at the keyhole to see if I can get a friend to help."

"Well, can it wait; I'm going to burn the eggs if I can't use this arm." He lets go of my arm just long enough for me to put the eggs on a plate.

"I think Steve might be able to do something. I'll have Soda talk to him when he gets to work."

"Thanks. I'm going to go wake the boys up now." I hear someone clear their throat and then say, "I mean _we're_ going to wake the boys up now." Darry nods and sits down at the table with the eggs. I pull Cassy up the stairs and into Soda and Pony's room. "Ponyboy, Soda, wake up. The eggs are going to get cold," I say in a soothing voice. They roll over and groan at me. Cassy leans down and puts her head right next Pony's ear and shouts, "Wake up!" in his ear. Pony jolts awake and falls off the bed, bringing Soda with him.

"Sam, what was- who are you?" Pony asks looking at Cassy. Cassy uses this opportunity to scare the poor boy and says,

"Your worst nightmare. I am going to send my ninjas after you Ponyboy." Pony shies away from her and looks at me.

"She is the genius who locked us together with handcuffs," I say holding up my arm for the boys to see.

"Aww, your no fun." She told me with a nudge in the rib. I rolled my eyes and said,

"You guys better get downstairs before the eggs get cold." And with that they were downstairs, soon to be out the door.

….

"I don't know how you can do this all day, Sam. It seems as if the house is spotless." Cassy looks around the room in awe as I dust the living room.

"You find things to do. Most of the time I do dishes or laundry. It isn't- what?" Cassy is staring at me like I am a crazy woman…or like I have three heads. I am racking my brain for something I might have said, but I come up short. She is still staring at me when she says,

"You do their _laundry_?"

"Yeah, so?" I am still confused as to why she is looking at me like that.

"That is so weird! I sometimes did my family's laundry, but they're family. That is just so… _weird_!" Cassy finally looks away from me and to the television set which I had just dusted.

"A house can't be clean if there are dirty clothes on the floor." I go into Soda and Pony's room and pick up any dirty clothes. I do the same for the bathroom and Darry's room. Finally it is the end of the day and Ponyboy walks in with Soda and Steve. Steve looks between us and looks at Soda.

"You weren't kidding when you said Sam was cuffed to another chick." He promptly started laughing and walked towards us. He picks up Cassy's arm and inspects the keyhole. He then walks out of the room and comes back with a tool at hand.

"Don't worry; I will have this lock picked in no time." He says this more to Cassy than to me. He fiddles with the cuffs a little bit and then they come undone.

"Oh my gosh, Steve, thank you!" I give him a hug and he looks surprised, which he shouldn't be because I am a hugger.

"Welcome." He looks at Cassy and she looks right back at him. For some unknown reason, she has hatred in her eyes.

"I hate the name Steve!" She says to him. Oh yeah, that's why.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know it has been a really long time, sorry! So I have a few things to point out in this chapter, first of all, there is a **_**Les Mis**_** reference in there. See if you can catch it. This is dedicated to my friend Rae Reegan. Check out her story, it's really good.**

It has been a few weeks since Sam has started working for us, and it's great! I no longer have to cook or clean for the boys and me. _And_ Sam is home all the time, so she always knows where everybody is.

"CURTIS!" I hear a voice yell, snapping me out of my own little world. I look towards were the voice came from. It came from my boss.

"Yeah?" I yell back to him.

"Get down here, you have company!" I look to his side and see a small figure waving up at me. I look closer and see that it's Sam. Sam? That can't be right. I climb down the ladder to the ground to see who it really is. As I walk over to my boss, I see that it really is Sam. I stand corrected.

"Hi, Darry!" She says in her perky, high-pitched voice.

"Hey, Sam…" I say slowly. "Wasn't expecting you to be here."

"I'll just be leaving then…." My boss says as he is backing up. He takes one final look at the two of us. I don't know if my eyes are playing tricks on me, but I think he winked at me before he left. Weird… but okay. Sam's attention is elsewhere, though.

"Gosh, you sure work up high. I thought for sure you were going to fall when he yelled for you." She is looking up at the roof where the other workers are. I look up there and see that Bill is looking down at us. He gives me a questioning look and I nod ever so slightly. He waves down at Sam and she waves enthusiastically back.

"Yeah, well you get used to it," I say. "The first time that happened, I actually did fall. Almost all the way down, but my buddy Bill over there-" I say gesturing towards Bill, "-he caught me. That's how we met." I look at her and she is just smiling at me. "What?"

"Nothing! That story just reminded me of how I met all of my friends." She laughs quietly to herself while I just look at her with incredulity.

"You've almost fallen off a roof before… multiple times?" She starts laughing really hard and has her hand over her mouth. When she finally calms down enough to talk, she looks at me with a sparkle in her eye.

"No, silly," she says with a playful push. "I meant that I met my friends in weird ways, too! Like Cassy. She called me mop-girl and I responded. We have been best friends ever since. I have not, nor will I ever fall off of a roof." Oh. I feel SO stupid now.

"Ha ha. So, anyway, why did you come here in the first place?" When in doubt, change the subject.

"Oh yeah! I completely forget. We got so sidetracked! Anyway, I came to give you your lunch. You forgot it at home. Er, or your house." She hands me a brown bagged lunch. I look down at it and then I look at her.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Her face brightens ever so slightly with that one comment. She is so perky!

"You're welcome!" She says happily. Then her face contorts into something else. Pain? Yes, defiantly pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Yeah, I think the baby just kicked a little hard." Her face goes back to normal and I relax a little bit.

"Okay, if you say so." Once again, though, her face contorts into one of pain, only this time worse.

"Darry, I am not okay! I think the baby is coming… NOW!" I start to panic and just look at her. She looks back at me and her face looks calmer than mine probably does. "Darry, I need you to take me to the hospital. Can you do that for me?" She asks soothingly. She is looking searchingly at my face. I try to relax my muscles and respond to her.

"Yeah, I can do that. How fast can you walk?" Sam looks at me with a confused expression but answers the question anyway.

"Not that fast. I kind of waddle when I walk- why do you ask?" I study her for a few seconds and come to a conclusion. I can.

"I am going to carry you to the car. We need to get you to the hospital… fast!" She has an amused expression on this time. How can she be amused at a time like this? I am freaking out man!

"You can't carry a pregnant woman!" She starts laughing but abruptly stops and says, "Oh! Apparently you can," after I pick her up bridle style.

…

We finally get to the hospital and they bring out a wheelchair for Sam. We are rolling down the hallway and they are about to turn into her room when Sam grabs my arm in a death grip and says,

"Come into the room with me? Please." She is looking me straight in the eye and I know there is only one answer for this.

"Of course." We roll into the room and get Sam in the bed when suddenly she gasps and says,

"Oh no!" All of the doctors in the room rush over to her and ask her what's wrong. She replies, "I completely forgot! I promised Mandy she could be in the room with me! Can someone call her for me?" The doctors relax and I let out a breath. Funny, I didn't know I was holding my breath. I am about to volunteer when one of the nurses says,

"I'll do it." She looks at me and says, "You stay here with your wife." I start to protest but she completely disregards me and turns to Sam. "What is her number?" she asks. I hear Sam hiss the numbers out and the nurse leaves to make the phone call. Once again I am surprised. I didn't know Sam could hiss. She just seemed so… I don't know… sweet. Then again, she is going through contractions or whatever they call them. The nurse that went to make the call rushes back in and tells Sam, "I caught her just in time. She will be here in five minutes."

"Okay," Sam says. She looks at me and says, "I always knew that Aunt Julie had picked a good place to live."

"Well, you seem pretty smart."

"Thank you," she says to me.

"You're welcome," I mutter. "So… how are you doing? Can I get you anything?" She looks at me like I am doing the most wonderful thing in the world for her.

"I'm doing fine. And I don't need anything… except moral support, but that's covered." I sit down and put my hand on the edge of the bed. The nurses and doctors are gone now.

"Cool. Can you believe she thought we were married?" I ask gesturing towards the door.

"Actually, I can," she says pensively.

"What?" I ask, wondering if I heard her right.

"Well, most people who are going into labor come to the hospital with their spouses, not their friends." She looks ahead thoughtfully and is wiggling the thin gold band that is on her left hand ring finger. It's then I realize that Sam is still wearing the ring. His ring… her wedding ring. I look down at my feet and suddenly find my shoes very interesting. They are covered in black scuff marks and dust from the roofs and work areas. I feel a delicate, small, soft hand grasp my large, calloused hand. I look up into Sam's light blue sparkling eyes and she gives my hand a little squeeze.

"Thanks again for being here," she says softly. The she gives a small gasp and says, "Who is going to make dinner?" I chuckle and give her hand a small squeeze back. I look into her eye and say,

"I think Ponyboy can make some pasta. Golly, I like how you can be going into labor and still be worried about dinner." She scrunches her eyebrows together and purses her lips.

"I worry about strange-" she drops off mid sentence and gasps in pain this time. She is squeezing my hand really hard.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Contractions," she says through her teeth. She is squeezing really hard. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW! Man, this girl is a LOT stronger than she looks. Just as I am saying,

"Don't worry, it's almost over," a girl bursts through the door. She crosses over to Sam and sits down on a stool. She flutters her hands over Sam worried and says,

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? How far are you? Do you need me to get you anything? This is exciting! Are you in much pain… who is he? Are you already dating someone? Why didn't I know this?"

"Mandy!" Sam finally gets Mandy's attention after several tries. "Just… calm down. This is Darry Curtis. He is a friend." She puts as much stress as possible on the word "friend" to get the point across.

"Oh! Okay, nice to meet you Darry. My name is Mandy." She stretches a hand out to me and I take it.

"How do you do, ma'me?" She turns her attention back to Sam and says in a frantic voice,

"Oh, Fantine, you have to stay with me! You just have to!" Sam lets go of my hand and it becomes colder. She grasps one of Mandy's hands in both of hers.

"Cosette, I'll stay. I'll stay with you… as long as you get me some ice." They break apart laughing and Mandy goes to get a cup of ice. Sam's hand returns to mine and she looks at me. I give her a questioning looks and it is returned with one that says, "I'll explain later."

…

After a half hour of going through contractions that are 3 minutes apart and getting closer together, the doctors come in to check on Sam again. They are looking over her progress when Sam suddenly cries out in pain. The Doctors move towards her and shout, "We are moving into delivery!" Sam's grip on my hand tightens and she is yelling in pain. I lean closer to her and say,

"It's okay. Don't worry it is going to be okay." She gives me a death glare and growls back at me,

"Don't say that. You aren't the one who is in labor right now." She goes back to focusing on her breathing and Mandy is patting her forehead with a damp washcloth.

"It's okay, Sam. Just focus on your breathing." Sam looks at her. _She is going to get it now,_ I think.

"Thanks Mandy, what would I do without you?" _What?_ It must be a girl thing. The doctor then looks up and says,

"Sam, I need you to push on the count of three, okay?" She looks at the doctor and nods.

"Okay. Ready? One, two, THREE!" Sam tightens her grip a lot as she screams. She slumps back against her pillow and the doctor passes the crying baby off to be washed and checked.

"Good job, Sam. You did excellent," Mandy says with a smile on her face. Sam just nods at her with a smile and squeezes my hand. She is so exhausted but she is trying to stay awake so she can see her new born baby.

A nurse comes in with a baby swathed in a pink blanket. She crosses over to Sam and places the baby in her arms. Sam looks adoringly at her little baby girl and mutters, "You are the prettiest baby I have ever seen." The baby smiles up at her and gives a little wave. "She likes me," she says with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Of course she likes you," I say. "Everybody likes you." Mandy looks up at me and smiles. She also gives me a thumbs up. "What are you going to name her?" I ask. Without having to think she says,

"Carrie. First name Carrie, middle name Anne, last name Smith."

"Sammie, she has your eyes. She sure looks a lot like you. People are definitely going to be able to tell you are mother and daughter."

"She is beautiful," I say.

"Thanks, guys. Mandy, will you be Carrie's Godmother?"

"Of course I will. Whom, may I ask, is going to be the Godfather?" Mandy asks raising her eyebrow just like Sam does.

"Ponyboy," she says thoughtfully. "He is such a nice boy."

"Umm… who is Ponyboy?" Mandy asks while playing with her hair.

"Ponyboy is Darry's brother. He is about your age and he is very sweet." I think I know what Sam is getting at so I add in,

"And he's single. Just thought I would put that tidbit in there." Sam and I are looking at Mandy awkwardly, so to break the tension asks,

"Would you like to hold her, Darry?"

"I would love to." She passes the small child into my arms and I look into Carrie's eyes. Yup, they are exactly like Sam's. I look up at Sam and she is watching her child like a hawk. I hand Carrie back to her and she slumps back against her pillow. In a few seconds Sam is asleep and she is still holding onto her child.

"We should probably leave now," Mandy whispers to me as she is standing up to leave.

"Yeah, we should." She turns to leave and I start to get up. Then I feel a small hand lightly grasp my arm. I look down and it is Sam's hand. I sit back down and hold onto her hand. Mandy looks back and smiles.

"Too bad you're not dating. You two sure do make a cute couple."


End file.
